1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information, such as an electrophotographic method has been used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic charge image is formed as image information, on a surface of an image holding member by performing charging and forming the electrostatic charge image. Developing is performed by using a developer containing a toner so as to form a toner image on the surface of the image holding member. The toner image is transferred to a recording medium, and then the toner image is fixed on the recording medium. Thus, the image information is visualized as an image. It is examined that a non-contact development is employed as a method of developing the toner image on the surface of the image holding member by using a developer.